Summer Sadness Interrupted
by Lavender Mansworth
Summary: This was written for a contest, and I'm posting it here under duress, even though I know it really does suck. Review about its crappiness if you like. Implied HarryGinny, but it's not romance.


A disheartening sense of sadness was settled firmly over the Burrow in a way that indicated it did not intend to dissolve soon. However, it was almost as though the occupants did not want it to disappear, for they made no move to break out of their depressed stupor. It was the kind of sadness that would make everything more awkward if it was absent. It was the day before they would all return for their last year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, that is, but the rest of the family seemed to share the same sense of dolor.

The trio was sprawled over a grassy hill behind the Burrow, watching the glowing summer sun disappear over the mountains. The sultry heat it left behind only added to the melancholy atmosphere. Hermione lay on her stomach with her chin propped on both palms.

"I can't believe we're going back for the last time," she said hollowly.

Harry folded his hands behind his head as he lay on his back gazing into the darkening sky. "I know. Just a few days ago, it seems, we were being sorted. Unbelievable. Un-bloody-believable."

Ron had remained silent for some time, and the other two looked at him for input into their nostalgic conversation. He didn't seem to notice. He sat with his legs crossed, staring to the horizon, a look of utter sorrow reflected in his eyes.

"Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked gently, knowing the answer, but not wanting to upset him. She sat up and scooted over to where he was sitting, in a gesture of comfort. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as though she could read his thoughts by touching him.

Harry too moved a bit closer to him. "Come on mate, what's bothering you?" he asked concernedly.

Ron took a deep breath and turned to Harry, simultaneously acknowledging Hermione by putting his arm around her. "I don't know," he said slowly. He paused. "No, that's a lie. I _do_ know, I just don't want to think about it." He sighed. "I guess it's just that I don't want to leave Hogwarts and actually have to go into the real world. Once again, I'm in the shadow of my brothers. Bill, the rich banker, Charlie, the great dragon handler, Percy's successful at the ministry now, and even Fred and George have their job, and from what I hear, it's not going to poorly! I just don't want to even think about it." He buried his face in his hands, clearly to stressed to say anymore.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry. We don't have to think about it anymore. Let's find something to do to take our minds off it." She got up, as though to set and example and waited patiently for the boys to do the same.

They both reluctantly gave in to the morale that Hermione seemed to be newly exhibiting, and dragged themselves to their feet less enthusiastically. Brushing grass and dirt off their clothing, they waited awkwardly for someone to suggest an activity to occupy them.

Suddenly, a figure dressed in a sage green top and short denim skirt came bounding out of the shrubbery that divided the hill from the general yard. She ran and jumped onto an unsuspecting Harry's back, nearly knocking him over. She shrieked as he nearly toppled over, and jumped off, laughing.

"Ginny," he murmured, smiling, as he pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

She ran a hand through her waves of scarlet locks and grinned. "What are you guys doing? Besides, standing around like a bunch of cheerless prats, that is," she added jokingly.

"We were just going to find something to do," answered Ron with a grim look. "Doubtful, if you ask me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I was just about to go shopping, come with me, and we'll go out for ice cream or something. It is impossible to be bored around Ginevra Weasley!"

Hermione smiled, and spoke for all of them. "We'd love to, wouldn't we boys?" She looked expectantly at the others.

They nodded. Ginny's energy was already starting to rub off on them. She got a slightly more serious look. "Look, I know you guys are going back tomorrow, and I can only imagine how hard that's going to be, but for right now, don't think about it. Have fun."

Harry smiled and linked arms with her. "You're right. You are absolutely right. Lead the way, love," he finished. She turned and led the group back to the house right to the hearth.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Ron.

Ginny smiled impishly. "You'll see!"

She tossed a handful of the shimmering powder into the flames, and led them all into the fire. "The Rose Garden!" she shouted.

They were engulfed by the emerald flames, but made the trip with their arms firmly at their sides, and in Harry's case, with their glasses off.

When they stopped, they were stepped out of the fire into a large room filled with tables, many of which were occupied with what appeared to be Muggles. They looked about rather nervously, but none of the Muggles seemed to notice their sudden appearance.

"Um, Gin, where the bloody hell are we?" asked Harry.

"Ooh, you're gonna love it. It's a Muggle mall!"

Ron appeared alarmed. "A what?"

"A mall," filled in Hermione, "is a place where you can shop for a number of different things in one place. They're quite lovely if you ask me."

"Amazing, isn't it, that even growing up in a Muggle home, I've never been inside one of these," said Harry.

Ginny giggled. "Another first-timer, eh? Well you'll love it too, I'm sure. Right now we're just in a restaurant, but let's go see the rest. It's way fab."

Ginny and Hermione led the way, being the experienced mall shoppers of the group. They walked out of the restaurant into a large, bustling crowd. Ron and Harry stayed close to the girls as they made their way through the boisterous throng. The number of people decreased as they continued down the walkway, and they could actually look at the shops. There was everything they could imagine including twelve different types of clothing boutiques, four department stores, three other restaurants, and many other things.

"It's like Diagon Alley…all packed into one building!" mused Ron.

Hermione laughed. "Except for the fact that it's all Muggle merchandise. Other than that, yes, it's Diagon Alley and much much more!"

"Gin, where'd you find out about these anyway? I've never heard of one in my life!" questioned Ron.

Ginny slung her arm around Hermione's shoulder in a friendly fashion. "It's all thanks to our good friends…and fellow Muggle clothes lover!"

Hermione grinned. "And aren't you glad?"

They soon came to an escalator, a common thing to everyone except Ron. Even Harry, who'd practically been under house arrest for the past sixteen years at the Dursley's had been on one. The others hopped on, unaware of Ron's inexperience. After a moment, Hermione spoke up. "Where's Ron?" she exclaimed.

The others looked around confusedly. Suddenly Ginny burst out laughing. "He's up there," she pointed, "still at the top of the escalator."

Even Hermione couldn't stifle a giggle as they saw the bewildered expression on Ron's face. They could practically see the confusion in his mind as he tried to figure out exactly how they worked. Taking the up escalator back to the top, they rushed over to Ron.

"Ron, honey, just step on," explained Hermione slowly.

"That thing looks like it's about to suck you up!" he exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not unless your shoes are untied."

"What?"

"Never mind, Ron."

"Just get on!" said an exasperated Ginny.

Ron regarded the moving stairs warily, but slowly stepped out and onto the nearest step. Unfortunately he was unprepared to move with it, because his feet slipped out from under him and he fell backwards, landing on his back. He toppled down the escalator, getting some odd stares from the passers-by, especially when he rolled into a group of giggling teenaged girls. He got up, cheeks flaming like plum pudding. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had already made their way down the escalator rather hurriedly, and helped to steady him and he looked around rather dizzily.

"Well," said Harry, trying hard not to laugh, "that was an, er, interesting first ride."

Ginny put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud, but for once it was Hermione who made no move to conceal her laughter.

"I'm sorry," she choked, "I've just-just never seen anyone…fall like that!" She burst into shrieks of laughter.

Ron's cheeks grew even redder. "Well excuse me if I've never been on an espa- and exel- an ecla-"

Ginny patted him on the shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself now, brother. Let's go get some clothes. That always makes me feel better."

Still giggling, the girls continued to lead and brought led the boys down another walkway to a store called 'Victoria's Secret'. "Ooh, let's go, Hermione," Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione smiled back. "I'm with you!"

Harry and Ron exchanged a grin. "I've got no problem going in there!" Harry voiced openly, eyeing the elaborate displays of lingerie and various other sexy undergarments.

Ginny turned around on her heel, smiling wryly. She put a finger to his forehead to stop him. "Ah ah ah, you and Ron are across the hall," she said, and pointed to a mens' clothing store directly across from them.

Harry looked back disbelievingly. "Oh, come on! Are you kidding me? I have to wait in _there_ while you're in _here_? What kind of rubbish is that?"

Ginny winked. "You'll see what I get eventually anyway, I'm sure."

Harry's grinned again. "Okay, we can work with that…"

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny and Hermione both exited the store, protectively clutching large shiny pink bags.

With a mischievous look, Harry attempted to peek into Ginny's bag, but was swatted away. "What did I say?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked away guiltily, but smirked knowingly.

"So…." Said Ron quickly, clearly wanting to get away from the subject of his little sister's undergarments, "What shall we do now?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose we could eat something before we go back to the Burrow."

"Pffft! I say we just get some chocolate and be done with eating!" suggested Ginny.

"Hm, chocolate sounds good to me, where do we go?" asked Ron.

"Right there, smart one!" put in Harry, pointing to the chocolate parlor a few shops down from where they stood. They all hurried over, thoroughly craving chocolate now.

"Ooh, I've never seen so much chocolate in one place!" moaned Harry when they were inside. "This is bigger than Honeydukes!"

"Of course it is! This happens to be the biggest chocolate shop in London!" Ginny told him.

Hermione licked her lips. "Mm, how I love this place…"

"Er, Gin, I've just realized that neither Harry or I have any Muggle money! How are we supposed to get anything?" asked Ron suddenly.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Hm, didn't think of that…" Then she smiled. "Ok, how about this: I'll just buy us a huge box, on me, and we'll share. Fair enough?"

"Definitely!" the others replied in unison, their mouths watering at the thought of the creamy chocolate in their mouths.

Ginny purchased a three layer box of truffle types and they sat on a bench, devouring them one by one.

"Heavenly," moaned Hermione.

"Sinful," said Ginny, licking chocolate off her bottom lip.

"Best damn chocolate I've ever had!" put in Harry.

As she laughed, Ginny checked her watch. "Hey, we'd better be getting back. Mum will be putting out supper soon and she'll start to worry if we're not there."

At the mention of the Burrow, the sense of depression seemed to return slightly.

"Aw, guys, it's not that bad," Ginny ventured. She looked around for inspiration on how to comfort her friends. "I promise to take you back here sometime!"

They laughed at Ginny's desperation. "You know what? I don't think it will be all that bad. We're not all grown up, you know. We can still be children, clearly. As long as we have our friends, we can still hold onto our youth!" said Hermione.

Harry stared. "You realize that that's the corniest thing I've ever heard, right?"

Ron laughed and Hermione blushed.

"She's right though, you know!" agreed Ginny. "You guys have a long way to go before you're old and ornery like McGonagol! Hold onto your youth!" she cried, thrusting her arm into the air in an imitation of Hermione.

As the friends laughed, they realized that what she'd said was true, trite as it sounded. Getting up, they felt a sense of calm that had not been present in their day until now settle over them, replacing the previous discomfort. It was amazing the effect that a trip down an escalator, some undergarments, and a large box of chocolate could have on one…


End file.
